Survival
Survival is one of 3 new mission types to replace Raid, Spy and Deception missions. Survival has replaced Raid missions. Players will have to fight an endless, steady stream of enemies to survive for as long as possible while slowly losing life support. Each kill will have a chance to drop personal life support modules that restores 4% of the life support system. Occasionally the Lotus will drop off life support capsules that restore 30% on activation, starting fairly frequently but the time between drops will get progressively longer. After 5 minutes the Extraction point will be enabled and marked on the minimap, and the squad can choose between rushing to it for completion or staying on for a longer period of time. When the life support system reaches 0%, all squad members' shields will start draining followed by their health, in a manner similar to a hull breach but at a much faster rate. The health drain will stop at 1% of maximum - making any damage lethal - and teammates who are killed can be revived normally. No more life support capsules will be dropped, enemies will stop dropping the life support modules, and all '''remaining life support modules on the map will become '''unusable. After this point the mission can still be completed if at least 'one '''player reaches Extraction. However, if all players die, the squad will fail. When Survival missions become Nightmare Modes, the reward tables will drop Nighmare rewards instead. This mission type is now available in Update 10. Locations Rewards Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Mission rewards will vary depending on the amount of time spent (T1 = 5-10 min, T2 = 10-15 min, T3 = 15+ min) and the faction. The following drop chances are estimated normalized values based on datamined stats, assuming that there's a 100% chance to obtain '''a '''reward from completing a Survival mission. Corpus Grineer Infested Void Survival Survival in the Orokin Void consists of the standard Void tileset, with treasure rooms blocked off or non existent. Void survival can be difficult with the variation of enemies, combining the hardest aspects of regular survival missions into one mission. Enemies At the beginning, you will face standard Grineer and Corpus Corrupted units, progressively getting harder as time passes. Oddly, and arguably the most difficult aspect about survival in the void, is Fusion MOA Drones will start spawning next, without Fusion Moa's being present. The DPS of the drones is very high and is increased with level, and they also spawn quite frequently, second to the regular units. Next you will get Corrupted Ancient Healers, which heal all the enemies in a 30 meter radius around them, and shortly after Fusion MOAs will spawn. Lastly, Corrupted Heavy Gunners will join in, adding a second DPS hazard. Note that Fusion MOAs can also release drones when their health is reduced to half, in addition to the ones that spawn already without MOAs present. Orokin box traps can also become active during the mission, which can either become another way for you to die, or can be used to your advantage by luring enemies into the beams. Rewards Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Mission rewards will not vary depending on the amount of time spent in Orokin Void Survival missions, but will vary depending on the tier of the key used. Tips * The Lotus will tell you the location of the next airdrop in advance, putting a marker on your map without there actually being a capsule there to pick up. If you are tight on oxygen you can make your way to the drop point so you can open the capsule as soon as it arrives. * The Lotus airdrops take some time to use, during which you are completely defenseless. Have teammates cover you or cloak yourself to prevent dying while opening the capsule. * When activating the alarm, travel to the first marker and stay in that general location as a group. Life support will drop in other places in the map, so team coordination is critical to either move as a team to each, or have someone sprint to them, preferably someone with Shade so they can pass by the hordes of enemies. * You must last at least 5 minutes, when the Extraction icon appears, or the mission will fail. * When the Oxygen reaches 0%, The Timer will stop, and there will be no oxygen left in the map. It will drain your shields and then your health, but will always leave you with 5HP left. Which gives you a chance to reach extraction. * When running low on oxygen consider having 1 player stick around the extraction point, who can quickly complete the mission if you run out of supplies. Enemies will rarely go towards this player and prefer to go after the other teammates, so holding off alone is not that hard. This one player will miss out on some exp and loot however. Notes * Survival officially replaced Raid in Update 10. ** All Raid Void Keys were converted to Survival Void Keys. * The mission type was first announced by Steve Sinclair during Livestream 11 alongside Escort and another. * Players recieve different rewards in normal Survival (probably was fixed in update 10.0.6(need confirmation). * This gametype was introduced early via the Survival Weekend Event. * Since this also applies to Raid Void Keys, they were turned into Survival Void Keys. * Rhino's Iron Skin will protect the player from enemy/hazard damage but will not allow shields to recharge or health to be restored. * Trinity's Blessing ''used to stop shield and health from being drained after life support runs out, but this has since been patched and Blessing's invincibility does not function during this period. Originally players could survive forever due to this exploit. * Lower level survivals will drop life support more often, with less being dropped on higher levels. There does not seem to be a limit of how many drop but the time seems to increase between each drop the longer you survive. * This mission type is essentially Raid viewed from a different perspective. Players must distract enemies while an unseen and unnamed Tenno secures Raid-like objectives elsewhere on the map. The mission rewards include gear, Banshee parts and Void keys just like the old Raid rewards and will also appear at the beginning of the squad's reward display. * Known bug: if extraction is available and a player (even 1 out of a team of 4) is standing in the extraction area, after about ~1 minute all players finish the map regardless of their current position (like any other mission except that the timer is not shown.). * Tier 2 Survival is currently the only mission that can give reward mods above unranked (except for Cores). comfirmation * The time it takes to activate life support capsules will start to increase at around 20 minutes, taking longer to activate the console, putting great risk to players who don't shield themselves somehow before activating. (Shade's cloak for example). Media -WARFRAME Survival.png|Survival as seen in the lobby (U9) Category:Missions